The Eighth Sin
by Atrocity317
Summary: What would happen if Wrath wasn't the only Homunculus that lived in the Gate? And how can he perform transmutations without a circle?


**Chapter One: A Slave of The Truth**

_"You couldn't dispose of one measly child?" A white silhouette that popped out in the great field of black I lived in asked with such anger and disappointment, I flinched._

_"No... I-I couldn't..." I said, keeping my arms stretched out in front of Truth so he couldn't get to the little boy behind me. The white silhouette grabbed my wrist and it suddenly started to sizzle and hiss. I screamed in pain and the boy behind me backed up and whimpered._

_"The only reason why I spared you from the Gate was because you were useful to me. But this is the second time you failed me now." Truth picked me up and threw me to the side._

_I hit the ground on all fours and let out a groan as my palms scraped the nonexistent floor. I looked at my left hand wrist. A dark burn mark in the shape of the inside of a curled fist was imprinted into my arm._

_"Ahhhh!" _

_I lifted my head up and stared in horror as I saw Truth had the boy lifted up with one arm, his other placed on the chest of the boy. _

_"No!" I screamed and lunged forward._

The moment life flowed back through my body it was wracked with pain.

I immediately opened my eyes and bolted upright, but when I leaned back on my hands, I fell to the right and my head hit the cobblestones of the ground.

"Ow! Ugh..." I put my hand up to my head, expecting my fingers to come into contact with the spot I landed on and maybe a little stinging, but what I got was nothing. I looked over to the side and screamed in terror and shock.

My right arm was gone! Gone, it disappeared, it just wasn't there! All that was there was a bloody stump onto which even my shoulder bone seemed to be sliced right off. I scooted myself away, hoping that I could get away from this, that it was some sort of cruel joke, but it did nothing.

I felt tears drain down my face and hit my knees. What was happening, where was I? What happened to my arm... w-who was I?

I couldn't speak. The fear had paralyzed my brain and I couldn't even think at the moment. I didn't even notice the footsteps coming closer to me until I heard a gasp echo through the alley that I was in.

I looked away from the place where my hand was supposed to be to see where the echo had emanated from. A large shape was blocking the sunlight that was flooding in the back-road, and I couldn't see who it actually was until it had rushed up to where I was sitting.

The large form was a suit of armor that looked like it was very light, considering the way the person inside was moving very quickly towards me. I pushed myself away from it using my feet, but I was easily caught up to as the person scooped me up as quickly as possible and started to run.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you to a hospital, you're going to be okay." The person in the armor sounded awfully young for his age, but I wasn't really caring at that moment.

"No!" I yelled banging my left arm on the armor. What was he going to do to me? I didn't know, but I just needed to get out of his hands.

"Hey! Hey, stop squirming, I'm only trying to help you!" The boy kept a firm grip on me and covered me with his arm to make me stop moving around so much.

"No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screwed my eyes shut and punched him. In a white flash of light, my left hand felt nothing under it. I opened my eyes and saw that the armor's left side had been blown open, but that wasn't the thing that freaked me out. What freaked me out was that there was nothing in the armor!

Whatever that thing was, it was enough to knock it off balance. As soon as the armor fell over, I landed on my feet and started running off. I was out of the alley now and out on a wider road. People were staring at me as I ran and a couple women gasped as they saw the blood that was trickling all the way down my right side.

I didn't know where I'd go, hell, I didn't know where I was! I just had to run from... where ever I was.

I sprinted a couple feet down before the pain from my wound got the best of me, making me collapse and hit my stomach on the ground. An empty suit of armor tried to make off with me? Where exactly was I? Why was one of my limbs missing?

Tears started pouring down my face again. I felt my eyes start to close. I don't know whether it was because of my fear of getting kidnapped again, or the loss of blood, but soon all of my senses faded away and I melted into a darkness that was all too familiar...


End file.
